The Power of the Child
by Kat10
Summary: Just a fun-fic I wrote up. Has humor, drama, and action in it... The intro really sucks, but the rest is pretty good, if I do say so myself!! Enjoy!! =^..^= meow
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for the few people I made up (well, duh

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for the few people I made up (well, duh!!!) The people that are mine include Achika (a different one) and Clyde (who you'll meet later) and Tessae (guy) and that's all for now, I'll tell you when I add new characters....

A.N.- Well, I know that the beginning is kind of corny... but I'll be fixing it (my favorite thing to do and something I'm truly good at: wording things funny!!!) I will be fixing things every once and a while so, if you want, come back!!! There's nothing much more to say, I guess, but this is my first fic ^_^!!! Any comments and suggestions are welcomed.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Intro

"Hey, Washu" Tenchi said. "How's she doing?"

"She'll be just fine… By the way, congratulations, you now have a daughter"

"What?!"

"You know just as well as I do that Ryoko was going to have her baby eventually, right?"

"Y-yeah. But, but-"

"So soon? Yeah, I know. I think they'll both be all right. However you might want to stay away from Ryoko- she's, well how do I put it nicely, bitchy?! But what would you expect after giving birth?" Washu pauses and looks at him. Thinking to herself ' I wonder what is going through his head.' She decided to do something. "You can go in if you want. I'll make the public announcements, if you would like me to"

"Thanks Washu"

***

"The Empress, Ryoko, is just fine."

"Ms. Washu," a reporter called.

"Yes?"

"What exactly happened to Empress Ryoko anyway?"

"What happened to her?! She went into labor! That's what happened to her."

"Um- Ms. Washu. What is the baby? A boy?...a girl? What?"

"It would be a girl."

"A girl?"

"That would be correct."

"Excuse me, Ms. Washu" another reporter shouted as he tried to get in the last comments of the evening.

"Sorry that will be all the questions for today. We'll keep you informed and enlighten you with more details tomorrow." Washu said teasingly. 

***

"Honey- Ryoko?" Tenchi waited. "Are you asleep?" Thinking to himself, you're so weird Tenchi, gosh, if she is asleep how is she going to answer you? Huh? I better just leave. 

So he walked to the door. Just before he left, he heard a little voice "Tenchi? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Honey, I am. Do you need anything? Is there anything I can get for you? How about-"

"There you go again acting like some big hero and like you're all tough. But I know you, Tenchi, you're not really as tough as you take your self to be," Ryoko was still weak and her voice, strained.

"And there you go again, Little Ms. I-Know-It-All"

"I love you Tenchi."

"I know you do." Tenchi said playfully.

"Mmm-hmm." Ryoko said in return to his joke.

"I hate to disturb your play-talk session, but you need to pick a name for the baby" Washu interrupted. 

"Gee- I haven't even given any thought to that. Umm-"

"I know. Mom, I want to name her Achika"

Tenchi and Washu looked at her with amazement and pride. She sure had 'grown up' Washu and Tenchi thought. 

"That way," Ryoko went on to say, "that way we will have an Achika of our very own and we will never forget the Achika we once had, right mom?" 

"Mmm-hmm. What do you think Tenchi?"

"Well… um… sure why not. Achika-sama it is!"


	2. 

Disclaimer: Yeah

Disclaimer: Yeah... ok... I own none of the characters from the show 'Tenchi Muyo!'. Do you think I do?! Honestly! If I did I wouldn't spend my time torturing all of you with my horrible fics, now would I? Well, maybe I would... 

A.N.- Sorry about the intro... it really sucked!!!.... this will hopefully be better... everyone who has read it has said that it was funny, so... oh, and if there are any Ayeka fans reading this, I was a little mean to her, but I don't hate her, she just fit the part for this story. I have written more fics where she isn't like she is in this fic....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

"Achika? Where are you?" Ryoko called, laughing. 

"You've got to find me," said the little girl.

"Find you? But that is sooo hard." Ryoko cooed. 

Off in the background Tenchi and Washu were talking.

"So, what do you think Washu?"

"About what?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess about everything- coming back to Juria, reuniting with your sisters, about Ryoko and Achika, and, well, I don't know I guess-"

"I know what your saying Tenchi, and I guess the matter would be yes, I love it. You two are so happy and I get to enjoy my first grandchild. I'm with my sisters, I'm a goddess, and I get to do almost all of the experimenting I want…. Really, Tenchi, I couldn't be more happy."

"Where did you go, little one?" they heard Ryoko call after Achika.

"Gee, I don't know" Achika said from behind the bush. Ryoko was flying overhead, pretending she really couldn't find her daughter. They were both laughing and having such a good time. 

"She really is a great mother, isn't she?" Washu spoke up.

"Yeah. It is hard to believe that Achika was born five whole years ago. To me it seems as if she was born just a short while ago. She was so small and well, she still is. But, she's just so- "

"She's just so great, that's what she is. Tenchi, I would like your permission to run some tests on her. I'm afraid she might be a little too powerful for being such a little person, if you know what I mean, and … I want to make sure she will be all right. Is that okay with you?"

"Well, sure Washu but I don't think anything is going to really happen to her".

"Oh, Tenchi" a voice called. Both Washu and Tenchi turned around to see the very conceited princess, Ayeka, unfortunately. 

"Why good afternoon Ayek-aaaahhh." Tenchi said.

"We got you" Ryoko and Achika said in unison. They had crept up behind Tenchi and ran into him so that he would fall over. Now, everyone, except Ayeka, was laughing. "Go away you two pesky persons."

"Hello. Is my sister bothering you again?" Tsunami asked whimsically. "Good afternoon everyone. Washu- a moment alone please?"

Washu and Tsunami went on a walk to talk about a serious matter at hand. Meanwhile, Ayeka and the other two girls are fighting and teasing each other. 

"Tenchi, would like you so much better if you were like me and not such barbaric and rude people!"

"What?! I don't like you! I like them just the way they are!" Tenchi screamed.

"Stay out of this one Tenchi," Ayeka said not giving any consideration to Tenchi's feelings. 

"You listen to my Tenchi," Ryoko snapped. "And why don't you just go home to your own husband and stop fooling around with other people's husbands."

"Yeah, you big oof," Achika mocked.

"Big oof, we'll just see who is the big oof around here and it won't be me!" Ayeka shouted.

"We'll see about that, princess" Ryoko teased. Ayeka was very upset that she wasn't the Empress, and that the person she despised second most was. The person she did despise was Achika-sama Masaki because she was the daughter of Tenchi and Ryoko.

Blasts could be heard in the background. So could Ayeka's pitiful cries from every time she got hit. Ryoko and Achika were pretty much invincible together.

"At it again I see," said Kiyone to Tenchi as she stepped into the picture. She was now at the head of the GP and Juria's security system, as well as the Jurian defense system. With Mihoshi out of her hair, she was able to accomplish almost anything she put her mind to because there was no one to hold her back. After Mihoshi had left the GP, Kiyone had been rewarded with a fabulous partner, Hotsuma.

Mihoshi had pursued her dream of becoming a singer. She was known all over the universe for her singing talents and beautiful voice. Who would've thought, Mihoshi, a triple-platinum vocal artist! Surprisingly enough, she wasn't nearly as clumsy on stage as she was anyplace else!

"Hi, Kiyone," Tenchi replied, "Actually, they just started! But Achika is doing much better than we expected her to do. Washu wants to run some tests on her to see how powerful she really is and what exactly her capabilities are."

"Does Ryoko know? You know how protective she is over Achika, she's definitely not going to be fond of the idea of her little baby being poked and pronged at by a "mad scientist" such as Washu. I mean she gets all panicky when the dear gets a scrape or a bruise! "

"I know, but it is something she'll have to live with and knowing Achika, I don't think she'll make that big a deal out of it. She'll probably look at it as spending some quality time with Washu. She loves to do stuff with her."

"Okay, if you say so. I just hope your right."

'BOOM!' A big flash lights the sky as you hear a huge sound and Ayeka scream.

***

"So, Tsunami, what do you want?" Washu asked to her sister.

"Well, nothing really," Tsunami answered a little too innocently.

"Come on, spit it out," Washu said calmly. 

"Well, if you must know, I was wondering if you seeked out Ryoko's or Tenchi's permission on whether or not you could commence testing on Achika."

"I don't believe it's your place to be asking, but-"

"I know it's not my place but I sense tremendous power coming from-"

"I DID seek Tenchi's permission and he said yes. Hopefully Ryoko doesn't find out because if she does who knows what could happen. I will surely start testing soon."

'BOOM'! A loud blast was heard in the distance. And then a strange and unrecognizable screeching sound was heard simultaneously to the blast.

"What was that?" Tsunami asked, frightened.

Washu with her computer on in front of her said, "I believe the first sound you heard was an energy blast from… you won't believe this- Achika! These energy levels are I think almost the highest I've ever seen!" They both looked at each other with amazement and fear.

"Or I could begin testing tomorrow," Washu said playfully.

"I told you she was stronger than we expected. Well, we figured out what the first sound was, now what was the second one?"

"Oh, that's easy, that was Ayeka!"

They both laughed and enjoyed the moment.


	3. 

Disclaimer: These things have driven me to my doom

Disclaimer: These things have driven me to my doom... I am now writing to you from the room in Shadybrook Asylum.... he he he he!!!!! If I was here and owned this show, I would be out by now, don't you think....

A.N.- Hopefully more funnies.... Enjoy!!! ^_^

Chapter 2

'Knock knock knock!'

Tenchi looked up at the clock and then dragged himself up and out of bed.

"Coming," he went on to say "I'll be there in a moment". He put on his bathrobe and opened the door. And there stood Washu with Achika.

"Look Washu, I consider myself to be a morning person, but this is CRAZY! Three forty in the morning?!"

"Sorry, but we need to start testing as soon as possible".

"At three forty in the morning?!"

"Well its not like we have forever you know".

"THREE FORTY IN THE MORNING?!"

"Daddy, you said that three times already. Anyway, I want to go with Washu".

"At three forty in the morning?!"

"Four times" smirked Washu, who was then given a very dissatisfying look. 

"Please?" Achika begged.

"All right".

"Yeah!" Achika shouted with enthusiasm. Washu smiled at her reaction.

"Just keep it down, your mother's still asleep and she's definitely not a morning person. Also, she doesn't know anything about this and if she did…"

Achika put her finger over the center of her mouth and said, "Well then be quiet," she pretended to seal her lips, then she giggled and ran down the hallway with excitement. She called to Washu "Are you coming? Maybe we can make breakfast or something, I'll be downstairs. Bye!"

"She's got too much energy."

"Yes, she does."

"Well, I better go get her before she blows us all up." Washu started to walk down the hallway and laughed. She then said "Sometimes I just crack myself up. Blows us all up- Ha!"


	4. 

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill....

A.N.- Sorry, that the last Chapter(s) was so short, and I'm afraid this one is short, too. But the next one is long..... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

"Ooh! What does this do?" Achika said with curiosity and delight.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Washu screamed.

'KABOOM'!

"Ouch" cried Washu.

"Oops. Sorry. Washu, why are you all scratched up?"

Washu looked up at Achika, then looked down at her self and back up at Achika. She couldn't believe it, here she was, a goddess, and a scratched up one at that, and here was this little girl, only of the age of five, and not a scratch on her!

"Washu, are you okay?"

Before she could answer, Achika was already up looking at something else and pressing buttons and getting into all sorts of messes. Before she could do anymore harm, Washu put a force field around the young child, and it acted like a safety lock.

"I am a genius," Washu shouted in glory.

"Let me out of here!" Achika said, "Now!" she whined.

"Ah ah ah! Not until you promise not to touch anything without my permission and not until you promise to behave!"

"Alright," Achika said, the hint of disappointment on her breath.

"Alright. Now let's get started!" 

So, Washu begins testing on Achika.

***

"Ryoko, you finally woke up. Did you know it's ten o'clock? Anyway, that doesn't matter. Let's go do something. What do you want to do? Go to the movies? All right, let's go" Tenchi said.

Ryoko looked at him, blinked twice, and stared at him. 

"What?" Tenchi said while trying to force a laugh. 

"I know that laugh, your hiding something from me aren't you? Is it a surprise, for me? WOW Tenchi, you're the best!"

"Yeah, a surprise, that's it!" Tenchi then mumbled under his breath, "The surprise is that her own mother, at this very moment is poking and pronging at her daughter even as we speak!"

"What was that you said Tenchi?"

"Oh, nothing."

Ryoko looked at him. 

Tenchi started to become paranoid. 'Tenchi, she's on to you. You better just tell her, and quick… before anything bad happens. Spill it out, Tenchi spill it out! Something bad could happen.' He felt as if he was spinning around in circles.

"Fine, I'll tell you! Your mother is poking and pronging at your daughter as if she were a science specimen. I'm so sorry!"

"WHAT?!"

"Did I say poking, pronging… um… science specimen, I… I meant - they're making ice cream."

"Ice cream? At ten o'clock in the morning?"

"Ye…e…es! Ice cream at ten o'clock in the morning."

"Washu," Ryoko whispered. Ryoko flew down the hallway and teleported to Washu's lab door.

'BOOM' Washu and Achika looked up and there was Ryoko. "Uh-oh," they said together.

"WASHU, IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER, TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD; I SWEAR I'LL BLAST YOU TO PIECES!"

"WASHU, WASHU RYOKO'S COMING!" Tenchi shouted as he popped up on a screen.

"Ah, Tenchi, it's a little late for that," Washu pointed at Ryoko.

"Hi Tenchi!" Ryoko said cheerfully while waving.

"Ryoko…um…Ryoko! I was just going to tell Washu that you were coming to grace her with your presence and that I was going to talk to Ayeka. Ha Ha. And…and here's Ayeka. Ayeka say 'HI'!" Tenchi leaned side ways and waved his hand in front of his face. 

"See, here's Ayeka and I'm going to go talk to her now. Okay! Here's me going to talk to Ayeka. BYE!" He let go of the button; he started thinking to himself. 'Okay, Genius, that was close. Wait a sec…UH OH!' 

Tenchi hit the button that activated the screen and started yelling in a nervous fit. " NO WAIT! I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO AYEKA! SHE'S NOT HERE! DON'T PUNISH ME!" Tenchi cried. "I'M GOING TO GO…UM…VACCUM! YEAH THAT'S IT! VACCUM! BYE!" he let go of the button. 

He decided that that wasn't a good idea either and turned the screen on again" NO I'M NOT GOING TO VACCUM! WHY WOULD I NEED TO VACCUM?! I'M…I'M…I'm just gonna go." 

"You do that Tenchi." Ryoko said. 

After he left, Washu leaned over to Ryoko and said, " That man just gets stranger and stranger every day." 

"No kidding." Ryoko replied. "So, where were we?"

"I think we were at the part where you were just about to… what was it… oh, yeah, 'blast me into millions of pieces if I touched one hair on Achika's head." Washu mocked.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, well, do whatever you want, but if she gets hurt, you're in trouble."

***

Computer noises were heard from all over Washu's lab, as always.

Beep-beep-boop-bop. 

Ding-ding-ding.

Da-doo-de-da-da.

"Are we done yet?" Achika whined.

"No, you've asked me that so many times all ready that I might just keep you here for a longer time than I really need you!" 

"Ah, no, you can't do that! That's not fair!" Achika started to get really mad and looked like she was about ready to blow something- anything- up.

"Whoa there! Just calm down, I was only joking." Washu said before her grandchild could cause any more destruction. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

Twenty minutes later and Washu announced that they were finally finished and that she only needed to print out her data so that she could present it to the Council of Jurai. (The council was so tired of her presentations looking all scientific, because the members were too inferior to understand anything!) 

She sent the signals to a foreign object on a shelf on the opposite side of the wall. All of a sudden a bright red light started to flash on her laptop's screen.

__

'Error 687

Printer can not hold all data supplied.'

"What?! I made an error? This can't be. There must be a default in this computer… or maybe it is the printer? Hmmm…." Washu started to check her settings. "What?! This just _can't_ be!"


	5. 

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Why must I do this every time??? It's painstaking, really... I....don't...own...Tenchi Muyo.....

A.N.- I think this was is longer and I will be getting up the next chapter in a day or two... so no sweat, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

"Well, did you figure out what the problem was?" Achika said, hinting to her grandmother that she had no faith in the fact, no, theory that Washu never made mistakes.

"Um… yeah, but I don't understand. I-I'll be right back." Washu ran out of the room with her laptop.

***

Washu was running down a long corridor as fast as she could while she recovered from the episode previous to her running out of the lab. 

'It just doesn't make sense!' She thought to herself. 'How can it be that…'

She opened a huge set of doors and ran to the middle of a long u-shaped table. She realized that she was interrupting a very important meeting with highly distinguished officials and proud nobles. But that didn't stop her. 

"Washu, don't you think we could talk about this a little later, " Tenchi said upon his glance at the faces that the other prestige figures in the room were giving him.

"Now…" Washu was cut off.

"Tenchi, do you think that my mother would come racing down here, interrupt this highly important meeting, and risk the chance of getting on my bad side, even though I doubt she would, just to tell us something we don't need to hear, like the fact that she made _ice cream_ this morning?" Ryoko shot the last comment at Tenchi with an attitude that told him she would get him back for his little prank. 

"Umm…" Washu tried to get in the next few words.

"Well, what did you want me to say? I know that you would've flipped out if you had heard, first thing in the morning, I might add, that a crazy and mad scientist was using your daughter as her main science experiment. Come on Ryoko, _you_ know you would have flipped!"

"Eh-hem." Washu was still struggling to get their attention.

"Excuse me?! My mother is not crazy and she is definitely not mad! Why do you always want to pick a fight with me?"

"Pick a fight with you?! You're the one that brought up the whole 'ice cream' thing! I think you're the one looking for a fight"

"I am not looking for a fight. I was just stating the facts, the fact that you lied to me this morning and tried to come up with a story, and a pathetic one I might add…"

"Pathetic story? You try coming up with a story to cover up your mess when a person who can kill you at any second of the day she wants to…"

"Tenchi, do you honestly think that I would've hurt you?" Both of them started to get a little emotional as the argument turned to yet another revealing of one another's true feelings for the other. 

"Well, um, no, I guess not."

"Oh, Tenchi, I am so sorry! You know I would never hurt you, don't you?" Ryoko said while she gleamed at him with her beautiful golden eyes.

"Yes, I know that you would never hurt me, Ryoko."

They both embraced each other with a sign of their affection.

Pretty soon everyone in the room was talking, which really annoyed Washu.

"WILL YOU ALL LISTEN!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone looked at her with astonishment. 

"What is it, Washu?" Tenchi asked not wanting to make things worse.

"May I please have a word _alone_ with you two, please? It is quite important that I tell you all of this now, in private." Washu said gesturing first to Ryoko and Tenchi, and then gesturing to the others in the room.

"Certainly. Will you please leave us to talk to my mother?" Ryoko started to think that she must be careful as to not let too much of Ayeka's 'charm' rub off on her.

The others left the room without argument.

"Now, you two have to listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you and watch very intensely to what I have to show you, Ok?

"All right" Ryoko and Tenchi answered, both trying to think of what could be so urgent.

"Now, I want you to look at this data on my computer." They both looked at the screen and then realized exactly what they were looking at. 

"Oh, my gosh… Is this? But how can it be?" Ryoko asked in amazement and confusion. 

"That's exactly what I was thinking when I first realized this, too."

All of a sudden the nosey Ayeka popped up from behind them. 

"What? What is that?"

"Ayeka, how did you get in here?" Ryoko asked her formal rival.

"I was here all along." Upon remembering that Ayeka was in fact at the meeting, Ryoko figured she never let herself out with the rest of the group.

"Quit being so nosey, princess. It's only a list of Achika's powers."

"Well, than what is all of the commotion about? She is just a puny child, how powerful can she be?" Ayeka laughed at their silliness.

"How powerful?! Well, she is the most powerful person in the Universe! Imagine over ten Ryokos with a bad hair day and you won't even come close to matching her strength!" Washu shouted sounding quite irritated.

"Oh…Well, at least she is more powerful than you, Ryoko."

"Who cares? I certainly don't." Ryoko had finally figured out that not telling Ayeka what she wants to hear hurts her much worse than any attack she could ever pull. Though, she had to admit, fighting was much more fun. 

"Humph. Well, then, what can she do?"

"She can do everything Ryoko can do plus she has very strong Jurain power, much stronger than that of even Yosho and you put together plus a ton of other super-attacks plus some things I haven't heard of. She can transfer her power to other people, she can revive people who have died, she is telepathic, meaning that she can read others minds and send her own thoughts and receive others who don't even have the same power, and she can…"

"Ok, ok! I get the point." Ayeka could be nice and fun but sometimes she was just so stuck up! 

***

Later that evening, Ryoko and Tenchi invited Kiyone over on very urgent terms; they also needed an excuse to get her away from her high-status and stressful job. She had agreed to come and was soon going to find out Achika's little secret. 

When Kiyone arrived, Achika ran up screaming her name out of joy and gave her a big hug. Kiyone returned the embrace. 

"Hi, little one! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go outside and play with Tsunami-sama and Ryo-oki-chan!" Tsunami had already heard about Achika's powers, so didn't need to stay while Ryoko and Tenchi talked to Kiyone.

"Well, alright. Have fun!" Kiyone smiled and then went on walking to where Tsunami was.

"Hello, Tsunami. How are you?" Kiyone said, showing the Goddess in front of her respect.

"Oh, Kiyone, we're old friends, do we really need this anymore?" 

"Heh-heh. I guess you're right."

"Well, of course I am!"

"I think a little too much of Ryoko is rubbing off on you." They both laughed.

"Speaking of Ryoko, I believe Ryoko and Tenchi are waiting for you in the Main Library of Study." 

"Yeah, all right." A very perplexed Kiyone responded.

"It's the library where-" 

Just then, Washu flew out of some sort of portal. "Come with me Kiyone," she shouted as she grabbed Kiyone and dragged her into the portal so they could go to the Main Library of whatever and whatnot.

"Come on Tsunami." Achika said excitedly.

"Oh, boy. Here we go." Tsunami whispered under her breath, "I obviously don't know what I'm getting myself into."

*** 

"Wow… you really think so?" Kiyone questioned after hearing the story form the three other people in the room. 

"YES, WE THINK SO!" Washu shouted. 

"Mom, calm down, it is pretty hard to believe if you think about it." Ryoko tried to coax her mom into the fact that even if she is the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe with the most scientific and advanced machines in the universe, that it was still hard for people to understand.

Washu left the room, through her portal, mumbling under her breath about inferior beings not knowing anything. 

Tenchi just sweatdropped.

"Well…" Kiyone sat there with a blank look and tried to think of what to say. "Well… I guess we'll just have to get used to it, huh?"

"What?!" Tenchi shouted at her. "You mean just ignore the problem like it isn't even there?!"

"Well, it is not like there is much we can do."

"But… but…"

"Tenchi, Kiyone is right." Ryoko popped in, knowing that there really wasn't anything they could do. She remembered that that was how a lot of people felt about her when she was little.

"What do you mean?" Tenchi continued. "You're just going to ignore the fact that this is _your_ little girl we're talking about or are you just going to let her act like you did when you were her age?!"

"We'll just have to make sure she doesn't get into the wrong hands, Tenchi."

"Oh, yeah, and whose hands are we going to let her get into? Yours?" Ryoko was starting to become upset. Tenchi started to talk to Kiyone in a way that he was suggesting he was actually talking to Ryoko. "What do _you_ think Kiyone? Do you think we should let Achika run around killing thousands or millions of innocent people, robbing planets and then destroying them, and then let her think that it is okay to live like that?"

"Tenchi, you know that is not what I think." Kiyone was almost at the verge of tears. 'How could he be acting like this, especially in front of Ryoko? He is being so hurtful and irrational!' 

"Well, then?" 

"Tenchi, I've had just about enough of this! It has gone t...to far this time!" Ryoko paused to get a little bit of crying out before she tried to talk again. "You know that that wasn't my fault and whoever said that living like that was okay? I know it wasn't me! As for _my _daughter, she is not going to end up like me! I hope no one ever ends up like I did! As for you, you could at least…"

"I could at least what?"

"Sometimes… I just can't be…believe you Tenchi!" Ryoko then left the room, crying, and ran down part of the main corridor in the West wing (which is where this main library is) of the palace and then teleported somewhere where she could be alone.

"She can't believe _me_?! I think she's the one that she shouldn't be believing at this point in time," Tenchi said acting both surprised and angry at the same time.

"Tenchi, you know, you didn't have to approach it like that. You could've acted a little kinder, too. I'm going to go find Washu or somebody. As for you, I believe that looking for Ryoko wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Kiyone left the room with a hint of frustration in every brisk step she took. Tenchi was left all alone with only his regrets to haunt him. 'What have I done? How could I have been so cruel to …_her_? I've got to find her!' He left the room with a determination that would find her, not just _try_ to find her, but _would_ find her!


	6. I Know I Really Need Help Chapter 5

Hey all! Sorry about getting this chapter up so late! I was having internet troubles... it froze after I was on for more then five minutes!!!! I feel really bad... especially since I'm not going to be able to post chapter six for a long while!!!! At least not 'til next week or weekend.... I have auditions on Friday and a music 'thing' all weekend... so i've been preparing for that and haven't had time to write... i'm really sorry! : ( You can hit me now..... Also, check out this website!! It has the cutest little anime kitties.... _www.angelfire.com/anime/artz/kadopt1.html_

Disclaimer: Ok, ok! You guys just don't seem to be catching on... I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!!!!

A.N. Ok, this is even longer than the last chapter (wo-hoo!) And... it has Mihoshi in it!!! Another thing that is happening... a plot is starting to develop (no... anything but that!!!)!! Yeah!!! Please Review... I know so many of you have all ready, but please *gives audience puppy eyes* pretty please????? I love you??? Did that work??? No??? But... but.... please??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5

"Tsunami, let's go in there!" Achika pointed to a huge, dark forest with curiosity in her eyes.

"Um…let's not and say we did?" Groaned a very worn out Tsunami!

"But… but… we've only gone exploring in the caves, swimming in the lakes, hiking in the woods, flower-picking in the meadows, cabbit chasing in the groves, horseback riding in the fields, flying over the palace, battling with the gnomes, building sand castles beside the river shore, and we haven't even blown anything up yet or gotten into any trouble!"

"Oh, quit your whining! That is quite enough for one day!"

"But we haven't even began to have fun yet!" 

"We have had plenty of fun!"

"We have?"

"Yes, we have!"

The two of them started to head back. Achika was being to quiet, which really troubled the goddess. This only could mean one thing… she was devising some sort of devious plan!

"I guess you're right Tsunami." Achika said acting a little _too_ innocent.

"Hmm?"

"Well, we have done an awful lot, I guess."

"Yeah? What are you getting at?"

"Nothing! Honest…" Achika crossed her fingers behind her back. 

"Alright… if you say so."

They continued to walk a little more and then Tsunami looked down at Achika to see what she was doing now. It turned out that Achika knew she was going to look at her just then and hit her (Tsunami) with her weak spot… puppy eyes. However, these weren't just any set of puppy eyes, these were super-duper cute, nobody-could-do-it-better, straight-from-an-angel puppy eyes!

"Uh...hhh...hhhh! Why me? Why you? Did you have to do that? Honestly? How did you know that I would just melt along like that?" cried Tsunami.

"I don't know, I just did." Achika pouted with dismay. Her plan hadn't ended up the way she wanted it to; she didn't get to go back to the forest.

"Well you were probably keying in on my thoughts, huh?"

"I wasn't either!" shouted Achika. She didn't know why her friend was accusing her of anything. Then a thought hit her. "...Well, at least I wasn't trying to."

They both pondered about this one for a moment.

"Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream or something?" Tsunami figured that Achika couldn't control her powers. So she came up with a plan that would, _for sure_, keep Achika occupied until she could talk to someone like Washu.

"Mmmm... I don't know." Achika said trying to figure out what the blue-haired woman was getting at.

Tsunami wasn't expecting that at all! 'Her, not want ice cream?! This is to weird! Maybe, somehow, she is picking up something from my thoughts and part of her is telling her not to go along with me... quick think of a plan.'

"But, Achika, you _love _ice cream. And I'll let you have as much as you want in what ever flavors you want! No telling, I promise!"

"I know you're trying to bribe me, I'm not _that_ stupid for crying out loud." Tsunami sweatdropped. "However, I could go for some ice cream right about now." 

Tsunami smiled and felt relieved now that _that_ episode was over. The two decided to walk back to the palace.

***

Tenchi was running all over the palace trying to find Ryoko, but he couldn't find her anywhere! 

'What have I done? I've got to find her.... but what if I don't? What if I've lost her? Don't think that, you're going to find her no matter what!'

"My dear emperor, what are you doing?" asked Kamidake. He was standing around with a few 'rookies'. 

"Everything is fine," Tenchi said falsely.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No... Well... I... uh... have you seen Ryoko?"

The rookies laughed at this. They had never heard anyone call their Empress in such an informal manner.

"No, but I can help you find her, if you would like."

"Sure, why not."

Kamidake called Azaka and then gave his crew a command to go do something and the three men left to hunt out their friend. 

***

Ryoko was flying over her favorite grove of Yoshino cherry blossoms. She was still crying.

'How could he have been so cruel?' She was remembering every word that he said and they each hit her twice as hard. Then another voice in the back of her mind popped in and asked 'What if he was right?' 

She shouted aloud "Leave me alone!" And it went away as quickly as it had come except she was left to think about it. All of a sudden she ran into someone. She looked up and there was a tall figure before her. She instantly recognized him. She was feeling so emotional she just grabbed onto him and hugged him tightly. They both started to saunter down towards the ground. The man spotted a bench near by and carried her over to it so that they could sit. He noticed that his feelings had started running wild ever since she first touched him moments ago. She leaned against him and continued to cry, this time into his shoulder.

After a while, she calmed down enough to talk.

"Why did you come here?"

"To see you, of course."

"I'm so glad that I can now talk to someone. My damn husband is being a dick-head that won't listen to anything I fuckin' say."

'Husband… she has a husband? Well, he doesn't seem to be treating her like he should. She only deserves the best.' He started to become angry at the thought that anyone would be treating Ryoko like _this_. "Well, you know, I'm always here for you."

"Yeah Tessae, just like you were there for me that one time…," she said upon remembrance of the incident where he left her alone to get busted by the police. 

"Well, at least you got out of there…well, I mean the galaxy police station. Besides, I was just an apprentice then. I didn't know what to do."

"Alright, you have a point. But still, I never get caught."

"Unless it is someone else's fault." She eyed him for a while with a very disapproving look. She noticed, while she was glaring at him, that his silver tresses were now longer, which made him look very desirable. 'What are you thinking? You still have Tenchi!'

She let out a laugh that relaxed Tessae.

***

"Here you are." Kiyone handed Achika her double-fudge mousse ice cream cone. Achika looked at it with wide, glowing eyes. It was her favorite flavor and it had... sprinkles! She quickly grabbed it and started to lick it immediately and very fast, too. 

Kiyone, Washu, Tsunami and Achika were in Washu's lab. The three adults were talking, or what seemed like droning on about nothing to Achika, and had been talking for a while before Achika had gotten her ice cream cone. If she hadn't remembered about it then, she wouldn't have gotten one! 'How could they forget about my ice cream like that?!' Achika thought. Washu was listening in on her thoughts and scolded her. 

Achika was slurping away at her ice cream like there wouldn't be anymore if she didn't hurry. "Slow down, little one. You're going to get brain freeze." Achika finished her cone in a flash. She then asked, "What's that?"

"Brain freeze is an occurrence that happens when..." Washu began.

"What she means to say is that it is when you eat something really cold really fast and it gives you a headache."

"Oh, that is why my head hurts then, huh?" Everyone sweatdropped and then fell over.

"I think too much of Mihoshi has rubbed off on her." Kiyone answered.

"Actually, Mihoshi hasn't been around for a long while now." Tsunami replied.

"You guys, I was just kidding. I feel fine."

"What?! No brain freeze?!" Washu turned on another computer and started typing away. "Oh, that's why. She can't get brain freeze!" Everyone looked over at Achika, who asked if that was a good thing. 

"I wonder what Mihoshi is doing. She never talks to me anymore either." Kiyone mentioned.

They sat and thought of things that the old Mihoshi would've been doing.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea to wonder about those things." Kiyone laughed.

"Why don't we call her up." Tsunami suggested.

"Alright, but do you have her number?" Kiyone inquired.

"No..."

"But, I do!" shouted an overjoyed Washu. She turned on yet another computer, this time a larger one, and had it find out where Mihoshi was and call her at that location.

A few minutes later a man with a deep voice answered. "Yo! This is Clyde. Whatcha need?"

"Can we talk to Mihoshi, please?" Achika replied.

"Look little girl, Mihoshi has enough fans. She can't talk to all of them." He snapped.

"Why I oughta..." Kiyone grabbed Achika and said "Excuse me, but do you know who we are?"

"No, should I?" 

"Yes, you should. I am Washu and this is the goddess, Tsunami and the Commanding General of both Jurai and the GP, Kiyone. Now, we would like to speak to Mihoshi."

"Well, just because you are more famous den da' rest, doesn't mean you get ta talk ta her!" 

"Excuse me, sir." Tsunami appeared on the screen. "But we are Mihoshi's closest friends, alright? And we _are_ going to talk to her now." 

"Yes, ma'am. One moment please." The man was in a deep trans.

"Well, even _I_ could've done that." Washu said lamely.

"Hallo, hallo!" Mihoshi came into view and was overjoyed to see her friends. "Wow, how are you guys doing? I've missed you so much!" 

"Hi, Mihoshi!" they all answered. 

"So, what are you guys doing calling me?"

"Well, we did want to talk to you, but other than that, I really don't know why." Washu joked.

"Huh?" Mihoshi asked in confusion.

"Never mind!"

"Oh, alright."

"So, what are you doing right now?" Kiyone wondered.

"Well, nothing really. I just finished one of my afternoon concerts... that's why Clyde answered the screen-phone earlier... I might have a couple of shows to do later and maybe a few photo shoots, but I'm not sure."

"Not to busy, huh?" Tsunami added whimsically.

"Well, if you're not too busy, maybe you can come back for a few days." Washu suggested.

"Yeah! That would be great and that concert _was_ the last of my tour dates that we have scheduled for right now so it's not like I can't _afford_ to take a few days off. Wow! I'm going to go ask Clyde..." 

"Wait a sec, Mihoshi, before you go ask that Clyde guy... and before he says no... just remember that if he _does_ say no that we say you have to. And that is the '_we'_ as in the royal '_we'_ of Jurai. OK?"

Mihoshi left for a few minutes and went to go talk to Clyde. She came back with a very puzzled look upon her face.

***

"_Well_?" the three on the other end of the screen-phone said.

"Well... I think he said yes, but I'm not entirely sure."

The three fell down. "How could you not be sure," asked Washu.

"Well, there was an awful lot of yelling. And that is what threw me off. He seemed kind of mad. He must have been upset about something. But I can't wait to come and see you all." The blonde was absolutely ecstatic about going to see her friends. 

Just then, the exasperated Clyde came in the room. Mihoshi hadn't noticed that he had come in. "Mihoshi!" he yelled, "Where do you…"

"Oh, thank you Clyde for letting me go and see my friends! You don't know how happy I am!"

"But…"

"Oh, I have to go pack and make flight reservations and… and… and"

"But- but… I never… said…" Clyde presumed this case impossible and figured that he should just let her go. 

"Clyde," he heard another voice and looked down at the screen-phone. "Just give it up, Mihoshi is impossible. You, at least, should know that by now."

He nodded his head in agreement and told them that he would send them Mihoshi's flight information. Afterwards, he pleaded good-bye and ended the connection. 

He walked down the hall and paused at Mihoshi's room. She was in there, packing. She would toss all of her clothes out onto the floor, looking for something, and then would have to look through the pile around her feet for the next item that was on her mental list. "To, bad you're vacation won't be that long, my angel. I'm afraid it will have to end quite soon in deed." He whispered to himself in a menacing tone. 

***

Washu laid in her bed, which naturally was in the sleeping quarters of her bedroom. Her bed was a rather large one, though she never understood why, and it was full of big, comfy pillows and fluffy blankets and sheets. Her bedroom was decorated with light pastel colors. Some of her furniture was suede and brought out one of the light greens on the wall, the rest of it was light wood to compliment all of the soft color. The walls were also decorated with abstract paintings and beautiful portraits of her family. _Her family_. She laid there thinking about it. _Her family_. She finally had her_ own_ family and _no one_ could take them away from her; not no one, not no how. She thought about the conversation she had with Tenchi a few days before when he had asked her if she was _truly_ happy and she had answered truthfully- _yes_. A peaceful and serene smile crossed her face. Then, she heard someone open the door into the living quarters of her room. She waited to find out who the intruder was. After a few moments the door began to open, and a little head popped in. It was Achika.

Achika was trying to be as quiet as she could, even if that wasn't very quiet at all, but that would change. Washu closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Achika was now on the little ladder, used to get up into the bed, and was ready to pounce. She leaped up and yelled "Arghhhhh!" and then landed right next to her grandmother on all fours. She sat there with a snarl on her face and gleamed at the woman who was no longer asleep. 

"Ahhhh! What are we going to do there is a ferocious beat here on my bed and it is going to eat me? Oh, what should I do? Someone please help me!" Washu cried out, trying to sound like she was scared of the little girl on her bed. Achika then let out a growl.

"I think I need to tickle her!" Washu grabbed her granddaughter and started to tickle her as best she could. The young girl immediately started laughing.

"Hey!" she said between her giggle-fits, "That's not fair! You're cheating! I was supposed to eat you up!"

"Eat me up! Maybe I should eat you up!" she continued to tickle the young girl.

"Ahhhh! No, don't eat me!"

"Oh, alright." She then stopped tickling Achika, who was still laughing. They laid there for a few minutes until Washu spoke up. "So, what brings you here, little one?"

"Nothing, just bored and... and... mommy and daddy won't get up!"

"They won't, will they? Well, how about we wake them up?" 

"But, I already tried!" Achika pouted.

"Ah, yes, but you must have forgotten that I am The Great Washu and I can do anything!"

Achika still didn't believe in the _theory_ that her grandmother didn't make any mistakes but she did really want to know what Washu had in mind. Maybe they would set a small bomb in there that would explode with bubbles or something or maybe they could set off an air horn or something else of the nature. This was going to be fun!

***

Ryoko was sleeping rather peacefully in her huge, comfy bed while Tenchi was forced to sleep on the couch on the other end of the room. Achika stuck her head through a portal and looked around the room with a large, mischievous grin on her face. Washu pulled her back to the other side where she scolded her for using her portals without permission.

"You knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Achika's wit had indeed surpassed that of her age and could, at times, be greatly annoying. 

"Just be careful or you're going to get us caught!"

Ryoko rolled over and realized she was cold and then reached for a blanket. She then discovered that she was no longer lying on her bed, she wasn't even in her bedroom for that matter. Instead, she was floating in mid-air above one of the various lakes in the outer courtyard. She felt herself plunge into the freezing water. All of a sudden she was back in her bedroom standing upright next to Tenchi, who was, likewise, drenched. She then shouted out "WASHU!!!!"

***

"You know you just got me in a lot of trouble, young lady!" Washu said upon hearing her daughter scream her name.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the one who suggested all of this, now was I?"

"Well, it was pretty hilarious, I've got to admit!"

They both laughed for a while until they heard the lab door fly off its hinges.

"Um… I think mommy's mad…"

"You've got that right!" Ryoko yelled out.

"Now, mommy…"

"Washu, I swear, I've put up with an awful lot from you, but this time, you've gone too far!"

"Mommy…" Achika was still trying to get her mother's attention.

"Now, what was up with the whole 'let's see how long Ryoko can tread water' thing?!"

"Well, Achika was bored and wanted you two to…"

"Oh, don't you even think about bringing my daughter into this! You are just a bad influence on her."

"But, mommy…"

"Oh, I'm a bad influence, what about you? Waving around that big temper of yours and just daring someone to set it off?"

"Excuse ME?!"

"Ryoko! Washu! I can't believe you two!" Tenchi, who had followed Ryoko, had had about enough of this.

"You two are standing here blaming each other for things that you are both guilty of. I thought that you guys would've changed by now. Maybe you two should reconsider whose side your on- yours or Achika's." He then grabbed Achika and left the room.

"You know, he is right. Let's go follow them." And with that, the two women walked out of the room and followed.

***

The porter shuttle landed and Mihoshi stepped out to see all of her old friends there. All of the faces, at least almost all of them, looked familiar. There were still a few people with them that she didn't know, only heard about. She instantly ran down the steps of the shuttle and hugged them all, even the people she did not know- but that's Mihoshi for you. Of course everyone returned the embrace, some more responsively than others did. They then headed back towards the palace. 


End file.
